


Someone Who Can Be There All The Time...

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Nia, F/F, GlowGirl!Naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia and Naomi have a little free time.





	Someone Who Can Be There All The Time...

“Hey Glowworm...”

“Hey Monster...”

Naomi’s smile was real even as she moved to jump into her lover’s arms, kissing her softly and not giving a damn that people whistled, she’d been contemplating quitting her job for a while now, working at the roller-rink was boring her and she missed being home with her lover. 

“You ready to go home?”

“Mmm, actually... I was thinking.... why don’t we go get dinner, my treat?”

“Someone’s confident...”

“Naw, I just love my big protector.”

“Then... let’s get dinner.”

Nia smiled, letting Naomi out of her arms carefully, tucking the girl’s hair from her eyes and smiling at the soft murr. 

“You are so beautiful...”

Naomi had smiled, kissing her wrist. 

“So are you darlin’....”

The two had soon driven away, laughing even as they made their way to the diner, knowing Flick would be happy to see them there, even if they were cutting it fine to get food.


End file.
